powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrandMethuselah67/World-6: Oscela Britannia Ultima
Long ago, there were three loosely-allied nations on Earth: Oscela, Britannia, and Ultima. These three nations, ancient in history, were founded by the priest-kings of old, those who had spoken to the Divines, who in turn granted them the power of magick: Water, Earth, Fire, Air. The Priest-Kings ruled their lands feudally, teaching their underlings the arts so that they could subjugate peasants. And so the reign of the monarchs lasted for ages, with dynastic land-owners and nobles taking land and then losing it. But then came the Revolt of the Peasants. War raged throughout the three lands, the noble governments being overthrown, and in their place, small, peasant-run governments. Then began a period where the nobles were "oppressed by the peasants", leading to the emergence of democratic and individualist ideologies. Eventually a new upper class was born, one based on mutually beneficial contracts, the right to property, and self-interest. This class of wealthy entrepreneurs formed a syndicalist organization that functioned as a "government". Eventually, these Syndicates merged together into the Syndicalist Council, a democratically elected syndicate with little to no power except for the ability to protect life, liberty, and property. It is 2015: For years, Oscela Britannia Ultima, the new nation-state, has thrived economically, technologically, and socially. This culture, free from all government intervention in their social and economic persuits, is based on individual freedom, meritocracy, and mutualism: self-interest for the benefit of all. Due to the lack of government intervention, there is significant poverty; however, private welfare syndicates provide aid to the poor for very cheap prices, or at the exchange of labor. Magic is still practiced. In fact, all citizens are born with the powers afforded by one of the four elements, due to the free trade of arcane secrets and the implementation of it in school systems. Due to magic, and technological innovation motivated by profit, this civilization is much more advanced than ours, and the merging of magic and technology has been happening for a while now. However, there are lands outside of Oscela Britannia Ultima, lands that still practice the old ways and are hostile to the ways of O.B.U. Furthermore, the lands beyond Earth, dimensions and planets, have come to recognize Oscela Britannia Ultima as a potential threat...or a potential ally. The Four Elements: Air: Associated concepts: Psi, Gas, Shapeshifting, Space, Weather, Light, Aura, Wind Manipulation Air is the element of cleverness, trickery, and introspection. Those with an inherent air talent are hyperactive and clever. Abilities of air include weather prediction and manipulation, spatial manipulation, and the ability to create hard-light constructs and empower the auras of other people. Every user of Air is partially psychic, with either precognitive, telepathic, or telekinetic powers. The air mage is the "enchanter", and the dimension they're associated with is Enoch, land of the Aesir. Earth: Associated concepts: Solid, Nature, Fauna, Strength, Technology, Life, Transmutation Earth is the element of nature, strength, and patience. However, it is also the element of technology, innovation, and civilization. Those with an inherent Earth talent are down-to-earth and intelligent, but more intuitively so. Abilities of Earth include technology manipulation/construction, nature manipulation, and the manipulation of solids and animals. The earth mage is the "shaman", and the dimension they're associated with is the Animus, land of the Spirits. Fire: Associated concepts: Emotion, Plasma, Speed, Energy, Magnetism, Heat, Imagination Fire is the element of passion, speed, and creativity.Those with inherent Fire talent are passionate and reckless, but have artistic talent. Abilities of Fire include energy manipulation, motion manipulation, and electromagnetism manipulation. Others with more subtle talent can control emotion and inspire great passion in others. Some especially powerful Fire mages can manifest their imagination into reality. The fire mage is the "witch", and the dimension they're associated with is Naraka, land of Daemons. Most citizens know at least a few of the concepts of each branch, but there are some citizens that don't. These citizens have to rely on their own technology and wits, though some learn the ways of Qui by becoming monks in monasteries. Some praise the Old Gods and become theruges and paladins. Some mages have the ability to master all branches of all four elements. These mages are very powerful, but exceedingly rare. Technology: Society: